El tiempo dirá
by Mayra Granger
Summary: ha llegado el momento de partir hacía la batalla final... pero aunque parece que el destino de sus vidas está escrito no es tán facil resignarse, y puede ser la última vez que estén juntos...HHr homenaje antes de la salida del 7º  ONE SHOOT


Vuelvo con un one shoot que apareció en mi cabeza dad la cercanía de la salida del último libro. Espero que os guste .H/Hr of course xD. Sin más os dejo con este fict, al final del capitulo mas, jejeje.

Los personajes que aparecen en este fict pertenecer a J.K.Rowling y a la warner, no hago esto para sacar ningún beneficio, solo por diversión

**El tiempo dirá... By Mayra Granger**

Faltan 3 horas para que partamos hacía no se muy bien donde, pero desgraciadamente se perfectamente a que: ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort

----FLASH BACK----

Harry entra muy agitado a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe. El libro que sostenía se me escapa de las manos de la sorpresa. El esta ahí, intentando recuperar el aliento, debe haber subido las escaleras corriendo. Le observo confundida, y por un instante imagino que camina hacía mi y me besa.

Su voz me devuelve a la dura realidad

-Hermione, es la hora-El momento que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no llegase nunca ha llegado…es el final. Me siento terriblemente desolada, me paraliza el miedo a no verlo más, a que todo acabe. Harry sin embargo sonríe, veo un brillo extraño en su mirada. Un escalofrío recorre toda mí espalda.

-Cuanto queda-Pregunto con un hilo de voz, moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-3 horas-Dice el solamente, todavía agarrando el pomo de la puerta, y mirándome con esa extraña sonrisa, después de todo lleva 17 años esperando este momento…para el, después de todo es una buena noticia. Yo en cambio no puedo deshacerme de la sensación de que este será el peor día de mi vida, y si no es el último estoy segura de que a partir de hoy todo será distinto a como es ahora, y no quiero.

-Ve a avisar a Ron-Consigo decir justo antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio, inmediatamente giro la cabeza como si estuviera mirando por la ventana .No puedo permitir que me vea llorar, no hoy.

Harry no insiste, pocos segundos después escucho como la puerta se vuelve a cerrar. Rompo a llorar.

-----FIN FLASH BACK-------

Me lavo por 5º vez la cara, debo borrar cualquier huella de mi desesperación, de mi miedo a perderlo. Miro mi reflejo con tristeza y pensar que ayer mismo estábamos teniendo una de nuestras charlas, ajenos a que horas más tarde nos dirigiríamos hacía la última batalla, sentados en el sofá, más bien Harry me escucha hablar mientras me observa apoyado sobre mi regazo, estos últimos meses ha soportado una gran presión, tras la muerte de Dumbledore su vida dio otro giro más .Me gusta acariciarle el pelo mientras tenemos esos momentos de intimidad, son confidencias, charlas sobre nada y a la vez todo. Que sepa que estoy a su lado, que no lo ha perdido todo.

Ron y yo prometimos que lo seguiríamos donde fuera, y así lo haremos hasta el final…pero yo no contaba con que en estos meses que hemos pasado juntos las 24 horas del día terminaría enamorándome de mi mejor amigo. Todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, viajando en busca de los Horcruxes han sido por una parte horribles por todos los peligros que hemos pasado, por la terrible presión y tensión que se soporta al saber que la guerra a comenzado, que va muriendo cada día mas y mas gente, pero no me equivoco si digo que también que han sido los más felices de mi vida, por una vez siento que formo parte de algo, que mi vida va a tener sentido, que tengo amigos que darían la vida por mi, que lo tengo a el….

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy llorando de nuevo, frente al espejo. No se que hacer, tengo claro que voy a ir con Harry hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque me vaya la vida en ello, pero que pasará después?

TOC TOC

"_mierda"_

-Un momento!!!-Luzco presentable en pocos segundos y voy corriendo hacia la puerta, el corazón me late con fuerza, no puede haber llegado el momento. Respiro hondo una vez más antes de abrir e intento sonreír.

Aquí están los dos hombres de mi vida, mis dos mejores amigos. Sonrío con más fuerza todo y que me cuesta un mundo reprimir el llanto. Ron y Harry me devuelven la sonrisa .Ahora mismo sobran las palabras. Doy un último vistazo a la que durante estas últimas semanas ha sido mi habitación, en Grimmauld Place, la casa de Harry, y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Sin decir nada más bajamos juntos al comedor .El trío más famoso de Hogwarts va a reunirse, quizás, por última vez.

-He leído que los Chudley Cannons buscan un nuevo guardián-Comenta Ron despreocupado, rompiendo el incomodo silencio-Me gustaría presentarme a las pruebas-Una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro del pelirrojo y se deja caer en el sillón .Harry y yo nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Deberías de ser auror-Contesta Harry, que ante mi sorpresa se tumba en el sofa, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Me lo he estado pensando y creo que después de hoy no tendré muchas ganas de seguir-Ron echa para atrás la cabeza y suspira. Comienzo a acariciar el pelo de Harry, este se acomoda antes de continuar hablando, coloco mi mano libre sobre su hombro, moviéndola distraídamente, tan solo la punta de mis dedos caminan sobre su brazo.

-Ronald tu lo que quieres es ser rico y famoso-Participo finalmente, hay que distraer la mente de lo que sucederá dentro de unos minutos.

…

Reímos a carcajadas, me duele hasta el estomago y sendas lagrimas espadan de mis ojos, pueden ser los últimos momentos juntos y lo sabemos y que mejor que recordar buenos recuerdos, instantes memorables, escenas que quedaron grabadas en nuestra retina, nuestra historia.

De pronto Ron sale de la habitación. Harry se remueve bajo de mi, le observo: se ha colocado baca arriba, su posición predilecta y mi perdición.

-Ha ido a hablar con sus padres-Explica el chico de ojos verdes

Siento de nuevo esa sensación de tristeza,, de desesperación.

-tengo miedo-Escapan de mi boca las palabra que creía solo habían cruzado mi mente. Paro de acariciarle..

-Es normal-Contesta el, e impulsada por algo miro a Harry a los ojos, quedando como en trance al 1er contacto con su mirada esmeralda, mis manos vuelven a moverse entre su pelo y su pecho-Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien, además-Atrapa la mano que yo inconscientemente había colocado sobre su pecho-No dejare que te pase nada Hermione-Acaricia mi mano bajo la suya y mi mira con intensidad. Siento el terrible impulso de besarlo, de decirle que le quiero…pero no puedo.

Como si su contacto me quemara, me remuevo haciendo que Harry se coloque derecho, parando el contacto entre nosotros.

No puedo volver a mirarle a los ojos, no puedo mostrarme tan vulnerable ante el, no puedo fastidiar nuestros últimos momentos juntos con tonterías. El está loco por Ginny, así es como tiene que ser.

-Hermione, pasa algo?-Pregunta confundido. Horrorizada noto como Harry se acerca más a mi, quedando sentado justo a mi lado, con lo grande que es el sofá…

-No pasa nada-Miento evitando a toda costa mirarle a los ojos

Harry apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, es normal en el querer tener constante contacto con nosotros, un cambio que al principio me sorprendió cuando a los pocos días de comenzar esta aventura mientras hablábamos se coloco en esa postura que ahora es tan normal entre nosotros, cuando me abrazo, cuando me acariciaba el brazo, la mano, el cuello…gestos inconscientes de una persona que necesita amor, que a perdido a demasiadas personas en tan poco tiempo, pero gestos que el no sabe que a mi me causan en la misma proporción alegría y tristeza. Porque por una parte nuestra relación a madurado muchísimo, pero se que eso no significa que el me quiera, al contrarío: cuanto más crece nuestra amistad se que más nos alejamos…

-Sabes?-Su cálido aliento golpea sobre mi hombro desnudo, haciéndome estremecer-Aunque suene estúpido estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida

Como siempre uno pone palabras a lo que el otro piensa. Sonrío

-Los míos también-Digo en un susurro, ladeando mi cabeza par apoyarla sobre la suya

-No vas a hablar con tus padres?-Pregunta en un susurro, volviendo a notas de nuevo su aliento sobre mi piel.

-Hable ayer con ellos, además no quiero preocuparles-No puedo hacerlo, se que podría ser una despedida…

-Te echaré de menos Hermione-Dice de pronto Harry, dejándome helada.¿De que habla?!!

-Que dices Harry?!!-De un salto me levanto del sofa, alterada, la sola mención a que podamos separarnos…Harry me observa en silencio.

-NO VA A PASAR NADA ME OYES!!?-Digo desesperada, señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo, no, no debería de haber dicho eso. En la cara del ojiverde de dibuja una media sonrisa , enfureciéndome más, y sin decir nada se levanta y se coloca frente a mi. Iba a decirle que es un imbecil, que le odio, pero no puedo articular palabra, tenerlo tan cerca me pone demasiado nerviosa.

Creo que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca cuando coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla.

"_Harry no me hagas mas daño"_

Levanto la mirada de nuevo para encontrarme con sus ojos, me tranquilizo y suspiro. Harry me mira tan fijamente y con tanta intensidad que me siento como desnuda ante el.

-Gracias-Pronuncia de pronto sonriéndome. No me da tiempo a contestar, Harry ha juntado sus labios con los míos suavemente, como si temiera que me fuera a romper. La sensación es increíble, siento como si flotara…seguramente algo parecido a la felicidad.

Sin pensar en nada más que en el beso rodeo con mis brazos su cintura, no quiero que esto acabe, que se de cuenta de lo que este haciendo y se aleje de mi, pero nada más tocar su cuerpo, y como si esto hubiera sido una especie de señal y Harry coloca su otra mano también sobre mi cara y se cerca todavía más a mi.

"_Que locura"_

Entreabro los labios y aprieto mis brazos sobre su cuerpo con más fuerza para poder sentirlo todavía más cerca. Finalmente introduce su lengua en mi boca, arrancándome un suspiro cercano al gemido, nuestras lenguas se acarician . Es un beso pausado y lleno de amor que eriza toda mi piel. Harry coloca mis brazos rodeando su cuello y el coloca los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, e introduce sus manos por dentro de mi camisa, acariciando mi espalda, sonrío inconscientemente todavía envuelta en ese magnifico beso mientras enredo mis manos en su alborotado pelo.

Entonces escuchamos un ruido cerca de nosotros que identificamos enseguida: alguien acaba de aparecerse. Nos separamos lentamente, agitados, pero todavía abrazados como si no nos importara demasiado que alguien pudiera vernos, disfrutando del momento. Le doy un último beso en los labios antes de soltarlo.

-De nada-Le digo dirigiéndole una bonita sonrisa, que Harry me devuelve.

-Hola chicos-Lupin aparece en el salón junto a Ron, y sorprendentemente junto a Ginny y los gemelos. Si llegan a venir 3 segundos antes la historia cambiaría…

-Hola-Saludamos Harry y yo, aunque algo asustados, sabemos lo que esto significa

Observo a Ginny, le lanza furtivas miradas a Harry, este mira a Lupin esperando indicaciones.

-Ha llegado el momento-Dice muy serio el hombre, sacando un libro de su túnica-Es un traslador-Explica-Dentro de 3 minutos nos apareceremos junto al resto de la orden-Dirige su mirada a Harry-La batalla ha comenzado-Agarro mi varita con fuerza y miro a Harry, que observa fijamente el libro que Lupin sostiene en sus manos y que lo conducirá, junto a todos nosotros, a un futuro incierto. Ron se coloca a mi lado.

-Preparada?-Me pregunta con una sonrisa. Noto como también tiene miedo, pero hay un brillo en su mirada…quiere hacerlo

-Nunca se esta preparada-Contesto divertida. Ron rodea mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo y me aprieta cariñosamente hacia el.

-Acercaros, vamos-A llegado el momento. Colocamos las manos sobre el libro, un libro que seguramente nos lleve a una horrible batalla, donde no sabemos que ocurrirá finalmente. El destino ya está escrito. el miedo me inunda de nuevo y comienzo a temblar, necesito su mirada, pero el poder encontrarlo en brazos de Ginny, reconfortándola me detiene.

De pronto Harry atrapa mi mano, justo a mi izquierda y levanta su mirada hacia mi, y una calidez se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, relajando todos mis músculos.

.La suerte está echada-Dice Ginny, que está abrazada a Harry y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero no me importa, ya no.

-Chicos no apartéis los dedos-oigo que dice Lupin, Ron me abraza con las fuerza, se escuchan murmullos, la gente esta inquieta

"_Esto se acaba"_

-Harry Muchas gracias por todo-Digo apretando su mano, acariciándola en un gesto clandestino. Harry no dice nada, tan solo me dirige una bonita sonrisa y me mira, una mirada que dice más que mil palabras. No me importa lo que pase, a que peligros nos enfrentemos, no temo a lo que pueda suceder, puede ser que ese libro nos dirija a un destino ya escrito, donde yo no estoy junto a el, a un final ya anunciado pero yo tengo mi verdad y... el tiempo dirá.

-3...2-Nos sonreímos por última vez-1...-Grimmauld Place se queda completamente vacía.

88888888888888

Ey!que tal???Por la cercanía de ese último libro se me paso por la cabeza este último "homenaje" a nuestra pareja favorita .Muy sutil no he sido, pero es lo que pienso, y yo tampoco me resigno a pensar que todo ha terminado, no quiero. Y al igual que Hermione tengo un miedo terrible a que todo acabe :S, bueno tan solo quedan pocos días para saberlo , y como dice este one shoot el destino ya esta escrito, y lamentablemente creo que no se vera un H/Hr…así que todavía quedan los ficts, jejejee, aunque por mi parte no creo que inicie nuevas historias, creo que estaré lo suficientemente desilusionada como para animarme a hacer algo mas de Harry Potter, el libro promete que será duro…

La voz en off me pide paso...yo creo que me voy xDDDD

_...hombre dichosos los ojos que leen algo tuyo!!ya pensaba que me daban el carnet de juvilada antes de que llegara este momento¬¬.Vale ya paro, decirte que me alegro de que tu inspiración haya regresado :D, y que el one shoot es muy bonito, demasiado light para ti no crees?Que conste que me gusta ehhh!!Yo no he perdido la esperanza a que en el septimo se nos de una sorpresita, pero ya no tengo tan claro que Harry viva para realizarla jajaja.Llamame cuando actualices loa ángeles, quiero leer ese capitulo 30 YA!!!...auqneu se que queda poco :P, y suerte con los éxamenes._

Ohh...vaya te noto yo también a ti muy light xD, deben de ser las vacaciones.Te envidio...  
Bueno, que más deciros? Anuncié que el fict de los ángeles va en camino, y es cierto, solo esperar un poquito mas , los finales nunca fueron fáciles :P, por cierto me voy a Edimburgo a finales de Julio a hacer un curso de ingles de tres semanitas, pero bueno todavía queda tiempo..así que vuevlo a poner los pies sobre la tierraSin más que decir me despido. Decirme que os a parecido este one shoot,ya sabeís: Read & Review.Hasta la próxima,

Mayra Granger


End file.
